


【茂智】守护项链

by Ash0614



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0614/pseuds/Ash0614





	【茂智】守护项链

来自于@繁花落幕 血景已过做的一个梦

茂智PWP，沿用《生命之火，欲望之光》的ABO设定，算是番外吧  
神奥地区，茂智二人18+

下列正文：

今天是研究所难得的休假，大家都三三两两结伴打算去附近的城镇走走，放松一下心情，当然，这不包括大木茂

对传说中的小精灵的研究陷入了瓶颈，这让茂没有任何心情去放松，对于同事们的邀请都谢绝了，一个人留在了研究所

偌大的研究所顿时空空荡荡，连风吹动都会响彻出回声。茂一个人坐在自己的办公室里，揉着眉头，难得放空酸胀的大脑。此时已然接近黄昏，阳光渐重，透过窗户悄悄溜进来，在地上擦出长长的痕迹。茂的办公桌在房间较深处，阳光远触及不到，昏暗的氛围让他的思绪纷飞，第一时间就想到了自己的幼驯染

嘴边立刻就荡到一抹微笑，手指抚摸上一直挂在脖子上的半个精灵球，闭上眼睛就浮现出他的面容。他就是是阳春三月，笑起来的时候，太阳和星辰都落在了他的眼底。当然他也很爱闯祸，他似乎总与各种麻烦脱不了关系，做事莽撞的不得了，没有一点计划，就直接上头冲了过去，但当他那双暖金色的眼睛看着你的时候，说着要和你一起努力的时候，你根本没有任何理由去反驳他，就这么心甘情愿当了他的俘虏

整个研究所都知道那半个精灵球是他的心上人给他的，就是心上人本人不知道了。想起幼驯染迟钝又单纯的性格，无奈地叹了口气，那个家伙也只有对小精灵才是感情到位的，到头来，我一个人还争不过小精灵？

茂不禁笑出了声，嘛，有什么办法呢，谁让自己喜欢上了一个笨蛋呢

突然却是响起了敲门声，茂皱了皱眉头，难道是研究所的同事？

“请进。”茂低头整理着桌上的资料，没有在意来人，“都这个点了，我就不去玩了，收拾一下回去睡个难得的好觉吧。”

“小茂，你在跟我说话吗？”

属于少年的清亮的声音打破了一室的寂静，带着些许疑惑，茂猛地抬起头，映入眼帘的就是自己日思夜想的人，另外半个精灵球的主人。昏暗的光线没有让智有半点暗淡，他像是突然闯入的一束暖光，突兀地照亮了整个空间，让茂的心脏狠狠下坠，砸疼了胃

“智？”好半天，茂才找回自己的声音，惊喜地叫着幼驯染的名字，亲昵的，直呼其名，而不是平常带着调戏意味的敬称，“你，你是怎么找到这里的。”茂的声音几乎有点哽咽，他目不转睛地盯着智，要将他永久地刻在脑海里

“当然是大木博士告诉我的啦。”智笑着靠近茂所在的办公桌，他肩上的皮卡丘跳下地，和月精灵立刻就滚成一团，很快，两只许久不见的小精灵嬉戏着跑出去了

“你上次不是说要研究立志湖的传说中的小精灵吗，跟你分别后我遇到他了，是亚克诺姆哦。”说完有点不好意思移开视线，“然后我就问了大木博士你在哪，就过来告诉你了。”

茂挑眉，研究生活让他的思维逻辑性极强，智话语中的破绽再明显不过了，“哦？小智君，我记得你有我的联系方式吧，直接视频电话告诉我就可以了，何必亲自过来跑一趟呢。”故意停顿了一下，茂站起身，缩短了与智的距离，铺面而来就是成熟的Omega气息，让茂有一瞬间的僵硬，身体深处的alpha睁开了猩红的双眼，蠢蠢欲动，翠绿的眼睛里迅速划过一道暗芒，茂不动声色压下体内的躁动，“还是说，是专门过来见我的？”

用着类似情人间调情的语气，黏腻的。果不其然，收到了智一个白眼，并且意料之中的炸毛了，“混蛋小茂，我来当然是有东西要给你啦！”说完没好气地从口袋里翻出了什么东西，递到茂的眼前

是一串项链，极细的浅蓝色链条，坠着水滴状般湛蓝的宝石。“这是亚克诺姆给我的，我觉得应该对你的研究有帮助，就拿过来给你了。”智解释完，突然有点忸怩，脸颊染红，声音软了半截，“嗯…亚克诺姆告诉我这个是守护项链，带上去可以保护项链的主人的，喏，送给你了。”到最后声音完全低下去了，只剩细微的像呢喃的话语，“顺道过来看你而已。

根本没法忍住的笑意，茂直接笑出了声，直冲脑门的喜悦，也填满了他的胸膛，惹得智恼羞成怒，死命瞪着不知道为什么突然笑得这么开心的茂。茂无法忍住上扬的嘴角，伸手捏捏幼驯染的脸颊，带着致死的温柔，“既然是送给我的，那么麻烦小智君给我带上？”

拍开在自己脸上作乱的手，虽然不明白茂为什么笑的这么开心，但智还是乖乖给茂带上了项链，尽管嘴上还不服输嘟囔着混蛋小茂干嘛笑那么开心讨厌死了这样的话

茂低下头，原本挂在脖子上的半个精灵球就吊在了半空中，“小茂，那半个精灵球你一只放在身上吗？”

“嗯是啊，你的呢。”茂直起身子，水滴状的宝石安稳地落在茂的锁骨处，带着冰凉的触感，“一直放在身上呢，那可是我的护身符啊。”说完就把背上的背包放下来，想要将那半个精灵球找出来给茂看，却被茂拉住了手

“智，我很开心。”被茂那双翠绿的眼睛盯着，无尽的柔软让那些绿色看起来像浸在湖水的翡翠，智感觉浑身不自在，他想躲闪，但又忍不住偷偷去看，“我很开心你能来看我。”

感觉手被紧握，是不容挣脱的力度。智看着自己和茂紧握的双手，第一次没法在脑海中找出任何的话语作为对茂的答复

沉默在两人之间蔓延

属于智的信息素，橙花，湿润的青草香却蓦地浓度上涨，暴涨开来一样，席卷了这个空间，紧接着就是甜甜的浆果味，平时安分守己的浆果味只是躲在橙花和青草香身后，淡淡的一抹而已，如今牢牢占据主导地位，已然完全成熟饱满的浆果，被划开一道口子，果肉和汁水争先恐后跑了出来——

甜的让人发疯

体内的alpha已经完全清醒，咆哮着撕扯茂岌岌可危的理智。等到茂好不容易把控住仅剩的理智，意识回笼，就看到智两只手撑着办公桌，勉强撑着身子，整张脸都是诱人的粉色，小声地喘息着，一下一下，攻击着茂的神经

“小茂，我…我是怎么了？”平时清亮的声音，此刻像沾染上了糖霜，都是一股甜味

茂无法控制地舔了舔嘴唇，感觉喉咙有火在烧，“你发情了。”他才返现他的声音沙哑地可怕，像含着砾石

一直被压抑的雪松和薄荷如深水炸弹，爆炸开来卷着暴怒的硝烟，狂风巨浪一样，吞噬掉了诱人而汁水四溢的浆果，直接笼罩住浑身上下都是诱人气息的Omega。强烈的alpha信息素直接让智软了腿，直接趴在了桌子上，Omega发情的热潮让他的脑子都在发热，他觉得只有眼前的alpha信息素能让他冷静下来

想要，想要，想要茂

有什么在他的耳边窃窃私语着，蛊惑着，诱惑着

“茂，帮帮我。”他仰起头，暖金色的眼睛一片水光潋滟，嘴巴嫣红，呼出的热气似乎都是甜的

Alpha挣脱了全部的锁链，理智线断裂

下一秒智就被恶狠狠按在了办公桌上，整齐放在桌上的资料部分飞到了半空中，像忍受不了过分浓稠的信息素交缠，径直落在地上，一片狼藉。其余的，智就被按在了这些资料铺就的办公桌上，alpha从背后将Omega擒住，右手掐住智的下巴，亲吻，舔弄，舌头直接在Omega香甜的口腔略到，舌头被吮吸，力度大到连舌根都发麻，左手则从衣服下摆深入，精准揉捏住了粉色的肉粒，又搓又捏，直至变硬

这样过分的刺激显然让还是处子的omega难以忍受，被堵住的嘴巴发出几声呜咽，但很快被alpha舌头一卷，淹没在啧啧水声中

Alpha应该是亲够了，才放开被自己肆虐的唇瓣，满意地看着自己的杰作，脸色由粉色转为更诱人的红色，一双眼睛里的水光都快要掉出来

是你的，是你的，他现在躺在你的身下，你完全可以为所欲为

陷入情欲中的alpha在omega脖子留下了好几个吻痕，衣领无法遮住的位置是重灾区

翠绿的眼眸暗沉，手伸向omega的裤子，不出意料摸到一片湿润。他湿透了。慢条斯理脱下了被体液润湿的裤子，露出了那个在吐着透明汁水的小穴，淡粉色的，如桃花瓣一样，没有任何人光临过的

细长的手指刚刚触碰到入口，小穴就如同受惊一般瑟缩起来，但刚刚深入一个指尖，就受到了无尽的热情，拼尽全力想将入侵者往深处拉。发情中的omega水多到可怕，才只是放进一个指节，就如同碰到了一个泉眼，小穴中的汁水就争先恐后出来，浑圆的屁股都是亮晶晶的汁水。于是，不费吹灰之力放进了三根手指，小穴绞地更紧了，里面温暖又湿润，并且紧致地让alpha发疯

Alpha干脆抽出了手指，没有理会小穴苦苦的挽留，因为还有一个更大的家伙会满足他

“智。”被手指操地浑身发软的omega听到alpha在叫自己的名字，下意识回头，唇边就抵上了alpha的手指，带着什么透明的汁水直接伸入自己的嘴里，玩弄着小舌，嘴巴无法合上，唾液无法控制留下，在修长还落着嫣红的脖颈上留下蜿蜒的水光

如此驯服，没有反抗，完全臣服

感觉到有什么炽热有粗大的东西抵在穴口，omega不由得睁大了眼睛，害怕和兴奋矛盾交织，很快就被完全不打招呼的刺穿打散了甚至

Alpha发出一声满足的喟叹，小穴里面温暖又湿润，让他暴涨的欲望安抚了一点，但又立刻撩起了熊熊烈火。Alpha抽出玩弄omega小舌的手，大开大合操弄起来，带着点刺痛的摩擦，快感电流一般快速流过omega全身，忍不住呻吟出声，又随着alpha操弄，呻吟断断续续的，小动物一样呜咽，反倒是使alpha更兴奋了

浆果熟透了，甜甜的汁水一刻不停的四溅，都被清冷的雪松和薄荷毫不留情掠夺，只留下呛人的硝烟

突然，应该是触到了什么点，omega呻吟声骤然一软，能掐出水一样，快感从尾椎骨炸裂一路沿脊椎蔓延至连头皮都发麻

“找到了。”alpha轻笑着，在omega还没缓过神来之前，就开始朝那一点狂轰滥炸，操地omega呻吟忽长忽短，连脖omega子都染上了红色，alpha还更过分的抓住了omega的前端，恶劣地拨弄了几下，成功地让Omega后穴缩紧了，绿眼睛的alpha轻笑着松开了手，对上有些委屈的暖金色眼睛，低下头舔了舔红到几欲滴血的耳垂

“不，我要你用后面高潮。”在omega耳边轻轻说了这句话，alpha就开始大开大合操干，每一下都精准击中最为致命的那一点，近乎粗暴地，太过强烈的快感让初次承欢的omega有点难以承受，讨好似的握住环在腰间占有欲再明显不过的手臂，被操地断断续续的，向alpha请求

“慢….慢点，小-唔，嗯-哈，小茂，慢-慢-慢点，嗯。”接连不断的快感让他难以说话，alpha低下头温柔地吻着他的眼睛，“好，我慢点。”一只手轻柔地揉捏已经被逗弄的硬的发疼的肉粒，而另一只手却更为用力禁锢着omega的腰，完全可以预想到明天会留下沥青的力度。与alpha话语完全相反，是更加粗暴的操弄，粗长的阴茎离开的时候将深处已经被操成深红色的嫩肉都翻出，带出透明的汁水，浇在阴茎上

太过强烈的快感让omega体内有什么部位松动了，本能地让omega感到危险，开始有点反抗的动作。要知道在AO交欢的时候，除了别的alpha挑衅，便是omega的反抗，会让alpha暴怒。因此茂暴怒地，双手抓住智的胯骨，一个用力，两颗卵蛋直接撞上浑圆的双丘，龟头也就进入一个更加温暖湿润的地方，太过柔嫩的触感，安抚了alpha暴躁的情绪，与之相反的是，身体最深处被打开恐惧，omega整个躯体都在轻颤

察觉到了omega的恐惧，alpha舔舐着omega的后颈处，安抚般的，轻哄着智，“乖，很快就好。”虽然这么说着，alpha却是毫不留情冲进那个温暖的巢穴

那是生殖腔，尽管男性omega没有任何生育能力，但是仍然保留着生殖腔

温暖湿润，又细滑

Alpha几乎要迷失在里面，漫长的操弄让omega难以招架。窗外的天空已经是浅黑了，徒留一点亮光在苦苦挣扎，整个办公室已经是被黑暗包裹着，夜色里水声太过清晰，刺激着耳膜，拉扯着神经兴奋过度。Alpha仍然在轻哄着omega，神色温柔的仿佛身下粗暴的操弄根本没有发生一样

Omega呜咽着，终于身后的alpha发出一声满足的叹息，微凉的精液喷洒在内壁上，引起一阵颤栗，阴茎结涨开堵住生殖腔，防止那些精液流出。后颈处传来刺痛，alpha低头咬破了腺体，注入了自己的信息素

黑暗中空气中的信息素纠缠着，橙花和湿润的青草香无可避免染上了冰雪的气息，甜兮兮的浆果沾了呛人的硝烟，像是子弹穿过了饱满的果实，硝烟和甜浆果味密不可分

自此，他们终于属于彼此了，精灵球合二为一


End file.
